


A Snack Before Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Impatience, Just a taste, Permission, Rules, blurred lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zack has a lady in his life, but Alyssa was in his heart first.Now that she's admitted to wanting him, he has to figure out where the line is, and if he can move it, cross it, obliterate it...Various encounters without full sex ensue.





	A Snack Before Dinner

Zack was still reeling from shock. The woman he'd wanted for five years wanted him, too. Alyssa had finally 'fessed up, and they'd been texting for hours every day for weeks.

The content had become increasingly graphic, with discussions of fantasies, memories of times one or the other had almost said something or reached out to touch, of likes and dislikes, and, eventually, sexting.

Being around one another in person was tension taken to a whole new level. Zack made her physically tremble, and she couldn't sit still, her hands itching to reach for him but being unable to. Workplace liaisons were frowned upon; workplace liaisons in which one party was already spoken for were even worse. It was fun and exciting, having this new secret, but stressful, too - and very, very frustrating.

He found subtle ways to touch her once in a while, but those passions were threatening to bubble over. Zack prided himself on being a Dominant, and he'd never had any woman shake his composure the way Alyssa had from the beginning. Knowing she felt the same way was making it harder to control himself, and inevitably there were times when they slipped.

According to the rules of his lifestyle, he had the right to claim Alyssa, whether or not his Lady agreed - but he was a gentleman, and wanted to have his Lady's blessings. There were many long discussions as his Lady considered his request, and Zack could only stand so much.

Incidental touches and one frantic phone sex session aside, the pair of friends had behaved pretty well - until Zack decided that, if lines were the problem, he would move them.

"Can you DO that?"

"Yes."

It made no sense to Alyssa, and yet, she desperately wanted to believe him.

"You are mine, whether this is ever fully consummated or not," he whispered, and Alyssa shivered with the thrill of it. If anyone else had ever uttered such a sentiment to her, she would've laughed, or run, or retaliated - but this was Zack. This was the man who held her heart, who turned it in his palm this way and that, considering it for the diamond it was; this was the man who made her body respond with just a look or a word, or even his mere proximity. Alyssa had never had this deep, all-encompassing connection with another soul, and it left her breathless and wanton, her body in a constant state of arousal, even after taking care of her own needs.

"I am yours, and no one else's," she affirmed. "That's what I want. I want you to be possessive of me, of my body and my affections."

"I already am. I have been for a long time," Zack admitted.

It made no sense how he could seem so strong while making admissions of tender feelings and a clawing need for her, but that was Zack: everything at once. Everything she wanted and needed, all wrapped up in one man.

They had allowed themselves one full-bodied hug, and as Zack had crushed Alyssa to him with his powerful arms, she had purred. He loved that, loved that she responded to him in this way, that the simplest touch had her whimpering and ready for more.

"Only one line remains," Zack explained to her. "I will not take you fully."

Alyssa swallowed the lump of desire burning her throat and threatening to choke her. "But anything else..?"

"Anything else..," he whispered, and she knew it would have to be enough. 

They needed somewhere to go, away from nosy coworkers and ever-present security cameras - but time was limited. 

Zack found a place, still on corporate property, but with no cameras, as there was nothing were stealing here. "I've used this spot before, with my ex," he chuckled. "I got away with a lot more that night than what WE'LL be doing."

Alyssa wasn't jealous, but she blushed, imagining Zack 'getting away with' fucking on work property.. Gd.

As he led her through a narrow passage to the hiding spot (which was not fully enclosed), her heart was threatening to leave her chest via her throat.

She'd never been this nervous - not even for her first time. This felt more important, more right, despite the fact that he had his Lady.

Zack seated himself against the wall in the darkness. There was just enough light here by which to see without attracting unwanted attention, and Alyssa followed suit, sitting down and scooting back until her ass was flush with Zack's open-legged form. She looked up, wishing for stars and finding none, and her voice broke on a sob: "Please.."

Alyssa took Zack's hands in her own, bringing them to her breasts. Even just from the weight of his palms against her breasts, she was already melting, streaks of fire screaming along her nerves and setting her cunt aflame. Nothing had ever felt this good, ever, as Zack handled her more roughly than she'd ever thought she'd like, her back settling against his broad chest to keep her from floating away.

She was shaking, but he was shaking even more, and that thrilled her. Zack was burning up as if with fever, despite the cool air of the space, and his breathing was ragged, almost panting.

"Oh my God," she exhaled, his hands working her over her shirt until she moved them beneath it. The brush of his work-calloused fingertips over her nipples had Alyssa squirting into her panties, her hips rocking in search of something she could not yet have. "Jesus, Zack, yeah.. Don't stop.."

He worked her nipples with his fingers and thumbs, and she felt dizzy, almost drugged. Zack felt the same way, judging by his hot breath on her neck, the graze of his lips against her skin, and then - oh, fuck - the possessive grip of his teeth clamping down.

"Fuck, yeah," she whispered, conscious that she had to be quiet, yet wanting to scream for more.

Zack continued to tease her with his hands and his mouth, shaking like a junkie going through withdrawals, and she realized what a gift she was giving him. He was giving her a gift, too - his trust; his need; his vulnerability. She was his undoing, and Alyssa had never felt so powerful as a woman, knowing she made him hard, knowing that foreplay with her meant more to him than sex with any number of women could have meant at that moment.

She felt one of his hands retreat to Zack's crotch, bringing his best friend to the party. "Are you going to make him cum for me?," she asked.

"No. YOU'RE going to make him cum," he corrected, and guided her hand behind her back. She moaned as she gripped him; so hard for her.

Zack, for his part, kept one hand on her breast and moved the other into her tight jeans with barely enough space to maneuver. The shock of his fingers on her naked folds almost made Alyssa cry out, but she caught herself. They worked one another like that for several minutes, but it was all odd angles and anxiety of being caught, and Alyssa let go, turning her body to face Zack.

She peeled her shirt up and over her head, then shrugged out of her already unhooked bra. Presenting her chest to his face, she waited; would he find them as fun to look at as to play with? Zack made a sound, deep and low, in the back of his throat, then lost control, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking on it like he was drowning and it was oxygen. Alyssa's head flew backward, her body leaning into him for more, more, please more... The other nipple received her turn, Zack switching off between them until she was ready to sit on his lap, to say 'fuck it' to rules and reason and safety and Gd...

Normally she hated being suckled, but when he did it, her body came alive in a way she'd never known possible. How could something so simple feel so good? Alyssa realized that it was because this was the right person, after so many false starts; this was the man she needed, the one who would bring her pleasure like no other, body and soul.

"I want you to cum," he admitted, his voice shaking - yet it still carried the weight of a command. Alyssa slid a hand into her own panties as he continued to tongue her breasts while taking his cock in hand.

Her nerves and the time crunch put her off to an extent, but Alyssa soon found a rhythm, and all too soon she was ready to blow. She watched, rapt, as Zack stroked his cock for her; she wanted to see him cum, did not want to miss one second of it. "I'm close," she squeaked out in the darkness, and Zack whispered for her to cum, to please cum for him - and the 'please' broke her, her body squeezing her fingers as it rained down honey into her hand. She called his name as softly as she could, wanting him to know his effect on her but not wanting to give away their location. When she could open her eyes again, she resumed watching him. 

"Hey - c'mere," he said, and she complied, feeling his free hand grip her by the back of the neck as he pulled her close for their first kiss. It was sloppy and needy, and Alyssa was caught off-guard and out of practice. She hadn't expected to kiss, knowing he felt it was a betrayal of his Lady prior to obtaining her blessing - which showed her how much Zack wanted and needed her. He was breaking his own rules, one by one, and it pained her and empowered her all at once.

They kissed again and again, Zack panting against her mouth as he got close. 

"I want you to cum," she murmured. "I want to see that pretty cock cum for me.."

Zack was unaccustomed to quick get-offs, but he concentrated hard, and at last, his body complied. Alyssa moaned as she saw spurt after spurt of desire empty from his cock, splashing his work shirt (oops!). He'd been so lost in the moment, he hadn't cleared the runway.

She kissed him as he came down, then dressed with trembling hands. It wasn't enough - her body still screamed to be filled, possessed, owned - but it was more than she'd asked for, and it was good, SO good.

He'd bitten her with skill, leaving no marks. She didn't know how he'd restrained himself, but that was Zack - walking the line between wild abandon and total ice-man control.

The sweetness with which he trembled for her haunted her like a living ghost, and it was this aspect above any other which she relished in the mental replays of that night. Her strong, virile Dominant had melted for her, and nothing had ever been better than that.

\----------------------

On another night, they'd ventured further away from work at lunchtime, finding a deserted if not exactly private spot where anyone who saw them wouldn't know them. His fingers filled her, pounding up and into her intimate space, and Alyssa, who had never understood the appeal of such an act, found herself almost exploding around his probing digits. 

She couldn't quite get off, but it had met a need inside of her, and it was enough. "Your fingers felt better than half the guys I've been with," she laughed, and meant it. "Gd."

It was that night that she tasted him for the first time, just a swipe of the tongue, a sample of what she could have when they had more time and privacy. Alyssa loved that he was leaking for her, so ready to take her, to fill her. They fooled around as far as they could, and she returned to work later than planned, bruises on her neck, grass stains on her knees, and hair in a wild tangle. She had never felt more beautiful.

\--------------------------

The Lady was coming around to the idea. Alyssa spent a few nights as their guest, and Lady trusted Zack to sleep on the couch with Alyssa. There were shoulder rubs and teasing touches throughout the day and evening, but as the last night slid into pre-dawn, the tension built to an unbearable level, and Zack knew he had to have more.

Zack opened his eyes to find Alyssa wide awake, restless with the same hunger that had disturbed his dreams.

"I made myself cum while you slept," she confessed. "You looked so sweet and so sexy, and I was so on fire for you; you didn't wake up or even stir. I almost wished you'd catch me, that you'd wake up and - "

He cut her off with a kiss.

"She's right in there," Alyssa reminded him.

Zack kissed her again, and she tasted his smirk. Cocky bastard, but Gd, she loved him.

His hands claimed her breasts as before, followed by his mouth, and she let it happen, wanting it despite her fear. When his hand strayed to her panties, she pushed it away, but Zack was stronger, bringing it back into position.

"You don't have to.. It's okay," she tried, but his fingers slid past her resistance. Alyssa didn't feel like she was clean and pretty enough there just at that moment, but Zack's reaction told her otherwise, his eyes burning with raw need as he filled her.

"Jesus.." Alyssa couldn't breathe; the air of the room had been sucked up into her greedy cunt as he pounded her there at an unrelenting tempo. Swiping at her clit with his finger before dipping back down, Zack's jaw clenched with concentration and determination.

"I want you to cum for me," he said, and that voice wrapped around her and squeezed, weakening her, bending her to his will.

"This is so bad.. This is so bad..," Alyssa began to whisper, almost chanting.

Zack chuckled darkly. "Is that why you're so wet?"

She was going to kill him, slowly and painfully, to get back at him for this - but first, she was going to cum.

His arm tensed and flexed as he fucked her expertly with his hand, and Alyssa, who had thought minutes earlier that she couldn't possibly get off again, that her body didn't need more, that her previous orgasm had left her spent, found herself tightening around him. She slid a finger to her clit, pushing herself towards the edge before letting Zack's motions send her over into freefall. She called his name as a prayer, whisper-hissed it into the dim light. Alyssa tried to shove his hand away, but he continued to move inside her, murmuring, "Ride it out, baby. Ride it out."

She found that she did, she could, she liked it - another new thing. It was almost too much to bear, but she tried, for him, and it was good. Zack paused, then began again in earnest, and that time, she really did have to make him stop. "I won't be able to stay quiet," she confessed. Reluctantly, he withdrew.

Alyssa tried to reciprocate, but Zack just smiled. "That, for me, was just as good as getting off - maybe better."

She yawned, and he settled her back onto the couch. "Get some sleep. It's almost morning," he said sweetly, and Alyssa found she was helpless to disobey, feeling tired and boneless from her climax.

He watched her sleep, his erection's insistent screams gradually becoming a dull roar, then drifted off himself.

\------------------------------

These were a taste, a sample, a snack, before the feast could begin. Still, weren't they sweet?


End file.
